Forever
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. One-shot. "I promise to come back. Wait for me?" Shiznat.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai-Hime.

Well, this is a one-shot I just thought up while listening to '_Right Here Waiting_' by Staind. I think it fits rather well. It's short, but I like it. Set in Medieval times. Please review?

* * *

"I will come back a partner you can be proud of," Her determined green eyes bore straight into Shizuru's with such commitment that there was no way she could possibly tell her to stay.

Kruger Natsuki. Formerly said to be one of the best knights in the kingdom, was just bested by another the day before. Devastated by the beat she was sure she would win, the knight set out to train until she could prove herself worthy.

Her tinted blue armor gleamed brightly in the twilight sun, polished by someone who took pride in being titled a knight. Her helmet was tucked under her right arm and her left hand clasped on her sword's hilt.

Shizuru wondered what she'd ever done to deserve a lover such as the knight standing firmly before her. Only in their teen years and already so devoted to one another.

Shizuru walked up to her knight and steadied the breath that threatened to show how sad she was that Natsuki had chosen to take a pilgrimage. The brunette kept her calm mask firmly tied around her face to keep from breaking down. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki and held her close, loosening slightly only when she felt arms wrap around her own body, "Come back to me." Was all she allowed herself to say, in fear of hearing her voice crack.

"I promise to come back. Wait for me?" The second sentence was tentative.

"Forever."

Shizuru could feel Natsuki nod her head before leaning back and capturing Viola's lips with her own, giving her a passionate kiss to seal their promises. Against her will, the housekeeper could feel a couple of tears slip past her mask and onto her partner's cheeks.

Her lover leaned back and gave a small smile, "Those better be tears of happiness." She teased, before whipping them off Shizuru's face gently. Shizuru's dried throat didn't allowed her to respond.

"I'll be back," Kruger finally said, her face going back to its stoic nature as she let go of Viola and began walking to her horse, everything already mounted upon the horse's back.

An energetic woof came from a dog that bound out of the house, toward Kruger. The knight chuckled softly, brushing her dog's head with her gloved hand, "Not this time, buddy." Was all she said before mounting her horse.

Shizuru smiled a little at the scene before she bent down, whistling. "Duran, come," She called the energetic young dog back to her. The brunette wrapped her arms around the dog's neck, watching Kruger turn around one more time before galloping off down the road, tears streaming down the housekeeper's face.

The dog whined a little, wondering why one of his Masters was crying while the other was riding away. Duran sniffed Shizuru's face a little before licking away the tears and whining again.

Shizuru gave the dog a sad smile, "Thank you, Duran." She managed weakly before burying her face into the dog's fur, holding the dog tightly to her body.

* * *

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

Months turned into years.

Still, there was no word from Natsuki Kruger.

Even then, Viola continued to wait. Forever, she promised, and forever it shall be.

Over the years, she'd grown more and more beautiful; more and more people lusted for her, no matter the gender. When she finally became of age, person after person asked for her hand.

She refused, telling them she was waiting for Kruger to return.

They'd argue back, telling her that 'Kruger is probably dead!' or 'She hasn't ever contacted you!'

Even so, she'd politely shake her head, telling them she'd made a promise and intended to keep it.

Today was no different. Even after she wandered out of her house and toward the small village's market place for food, she was stopped by at least three people, asking to be partnered. They got the same respond everyone else did: a polite shake of the head and the reason why she refused.

She continued to walk down the market's road, basket in hand and money in her pocket. Her dog, well into his senor years, slowly walked beside her, loyal from the tip of his tail to the end of his grey muzzle.

Shizuru listened distantly as Duran let out a loud bark, his tail slowly wagging in enthusiasm. _Probably one of my friends,_ Viola reasoned as she continued to walk.

Suddenly, she felt arms circle her from behind. She frowned, red eyes flashing in anger as she opened her mouth to protest before she heard that familiar husky, rough voice she longed to hear for years:

"Marry me?"

_Natsuki…_ Those two simple words were enough to send tears of happiness and relief streaming down her face. She leaned back against the figure behind her and smiled, her free hand clasping over the arms around her waist. "Of course."

Viola listened as the figure behind her let out the breath she was apparently holding in, "Good," Kruger said, "Because I already bought the rings."

Shizuru turned her head to meet loving green eyes on the face of her matured lover. She stared deeply into them before leaning up and sealing their tie together with a kiss.

Next to them, Duran barked happily, glad both his Masters were back together again... Not that he had any doubt.


End file.
